


Protect Me

by Ashe (fraldariusVEVO)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Confession, Fluff, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraldariusVEVO/pseuds/Ashe
Summary: Linhardt definitely had it bad.Ever since the war between the Empire and the Church ended, things had been different. One thing in particular, Linhardt couldn’t exactly complain about, was that Caspar seemed to gravitate to wherever Lin was. He certainly didn’t mind it; however, Linhardt had a problem.He had the biggest crush in all of Fodlan on Caspar.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@saturnafternoon (twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40saturnafternoon+%28twitter%29).



> this is a commission for @saturnafternoon on twitter!
> 
> for commission info, go to twitter.com/fraldariusVEVO

Several months after the Empire emerged victorious in the war against the Church of Seiros, Fodlan had changed a lot. Crests were almost immediately casted out as a sign of status, and knowledge and charisma is what made people successful. Still, not everyone had an easy time adapting to the new world.

Linhardt had decided to stay in Enbarr and become a professor of Crestology. It was just something he was passionate about, and with his status in the Empire, it was quite easy to gain access to all sorts of previously banned literature. It was truly ideal.

Everything seemed… perfect; everything except the fact he had a crush on his best friend.

Linhardt had met Caspar before they both enrolled at the Officers Academy. They were both young kids and it was a one time meeting, yet Linhardt remembered Caspar for all those years. When they met again at the Officers Academy, he swore the kid he met back then was not the same kid he met at the Academy.

“Hey Lin!” Caspar called. Today had been a particularly busy day for both of them. Cas was a knight working for the Imperial Army, but had been “assigned” to keep the esteemed Professor of Crestology safe from harm. Rumor has it that Caspar asked for the assignment directly from Empress Edelgard herself. He neither will confirm or deny the rumor.

Linhardt yawned, tired after a long day of reading books and teaching his classes, “Hi Caspar. How was your day?”

Linhardt took a good look at Caspar as Cas entered his office. The shorter man stretched his arms then took a seat across from Linhardt at his desk.

“Same old, same old! Nothing I can’t handle but… sometimes I wish there was more action.” Caspar flashed one of his signature smiles.

Linhardt scoffed, “More action? Was the war not enough for you?”

“It’s not that! I guess I just want to do more protecting and less… walking around?” Cas shrugged. He adjusted himself into a more comfortable position in the chair, resting his head on a closed fist.

Over the years, Linhardt’s feelings for Caspar became more realized; it started when they had first met again and Caspar had a spitfire personality matched with his incessant energy. It was completely opposite of Linhardt’s personality and yet somehow, it attracted him to Caspar more. There was just something about being dragged along by Cas during one of his fits of justice and getting to take a nice long nap with him afterwards. Despite how energetic Caspar was, relaxing with him was just as nice. Napping alone doesn’t compare to napping with your crush; at least Linhardt thought so.

“You’re protecting me. Is that not your job? Just think; what if you went off to go find trouble and someone broke into here and-”

“W-wait!” Caspar interrupted, “That’s not what I meant.”

Linhardt cocked his head inquisitively, “Oh? What do you mean? Surely you don’t mean you don’t enjoy your job of protecting me.”

As hard as he tried, Lin would never stop teasing Caspar. He was almost sure his feelings were unreciprocated but that didn’t stop him from flirting every once in a while. Something about the way Caspar turned red from the teasing made Lin think that maybe…

“Linhardt! I love my job. This is my dream job! I just wish we got to spend more time together, you know? You’re always in here and I’m always out there; I feel like I never get to see you. How am I supposed to protect you if I can’t even see you? I mean, I know that-”

“Cas!” Linhardt stopped Caspar before he started rambling.

“Sorry, Lin…” Caspar sighed, “I just want to go somewhere with you.”

Linhardt raised an eyebrow, “Like where?”

Caspar looked deep in thought for a minute before he finally answered, “Derdriu.”

“Derdriu?!” Linhardt was surprised by Cas’ answer. He thought he might say the Opera Company or even the Monastery, but Derdriu?

“Yeah! Like a vacation!”

A vacation?!

Linhardt was frozen with shock. They didn’t get vacations. There was just too much work to be done; and why would Caspar want to go on a vacation with Linhardt anyway? Wouldn’t he prefer to go with a girl or someone more important to him?

“Just think about it! It’s really nice over there around this time. The air is warm, the water is warm. It would be perfect. I’d like to go with you.”

The last sentence made Linhardt blush, which was really hard to do. He thought back to their academy days when they would find a nice spot in the sun by the river or lake to take a nice nap. Caspar was small, but he was strong; Linhardt’s favorite thing was when he would accidentally grab onto Lin and hold him while they slept. Was it accidental? Linhardt always thought so and couldn’t imagine why it wouldn’t be.

Linhardt always believed that if he was going to tell Caspar about his feelings, he should have done it before the war had started. Things were so different now that Linhardt wasn’t confident that anything of value would come from confessing now. He was worried that Caspar would be appalled and would ask to be reassigned; Linhardt didn’t want that to happen. He wanted to be as close to Cas as he could for as long as possible, even if that meant not telling him how he felt.

“Lin? You in there, man?” Caspar waved a hand in front of Lin’s face, breaking his concentration.

“Yes. Sorry. I was just thinking of the naps we used to take in the summer at the academy.”

Now you’ve done it. Why would you bring that up?

“Oh man,” Caspar smiled gently, “those were the days, huh, Lin?”

Linhardt nodded, “They were.”

“I guess the reason I wanna go to Derdriu with you so badly is because I’ve been thinking of those days a lot and… I miss them. Things have changed but that doesn’t mean everything has to change, right?”

That was certainly not what Lin was expecting to hear. He missed those days too. That was a relief to hear; maybe Lin could say yes to Derdriu without feeling guilty after all.

“Even still,” Lin started again, “wouldn’t you want to go with someone more important to you? Like a girlfriend or something?”

Caspar froze and stared at Linhardt. It was impossible to make out what he was thinking at that moment. Linhardt wasn’t an expert in human emotions, after all.

“Uh, Caspar?”

“Wait. What? Girlfriend?” Caspar whispered the question as if asking himself as opposed to asking Linhardt.

“Yeah? Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No? Why would I have a girlfriend?” Caspar cocked his head. He looked almost like a confused puppy.

“What? What do you mean ‘why?’ You like girls, don’t you?”

The air in the room had turned awkward very quickly. Neither of the men knew exactly what to say. Linhardt was especially confused because of Caspar’s confusion. He thought ‘do you have a girlfriend?’ was a pretty standard question.

“I mean, yeah, but-”

“I’m surprised you don’t have a girlfriend yet. I thought the female knights went crazy over how handsome and respectable you are.” Linhardt mumbled, slight jealousy showing through.

“Linhardt?” Caspar scooted forward in his seat.

“Yes?”

“Are we not dating?”

Silence again.

Linhardt’s mouth slowly started to hang open in surprise.

Linhardt and Caspar locked eyes in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity. When Linhardt couldn’t take it anymore, he broke the silence; loudly.

“WHAT?? DID YOU THINK WE WERE DATING?” he yelled.

“Wh- Wait I- Linhardt, I’m sorry! I thought-!” Caspar yelled back, thinking he had made Linhardt mad.

“NO! Don’t apologize! I am so stupid! All this time I thought it was so weird how you wanted to be close to me even though I thought you didn’t like me and the whole time, you thought we were dating?!” Linhardt sprang out of his chair and pressed his fingers to his temples.

“W-well, yeah! I thought that when you started asking me to take naps with you back at the academy… well I kinda thought those were dates? Like it was your own way of asking me on a date?” Caspar’s face had gone bright red. He was becoming increasingly more embarrassed as he explained the misunderstanding.

“Oh my, Goddess. But we never kissed!” Linhardt began pacing around his office trying to pinpoint exact times that would have made Caspar think they were dating. It honestly made a lot of sense.

“Lin, I’m sorry. I just thought you weren’t ready-”

“Caspar, I love you! I want to date you. So from now on we are officially dating.”

Linhardt made his way to Caspar and pulled him up from the chair.

Caspar was still in shock, “Really? I... I love you too, Lin.”

Linhardt sighed, placed a palm on Caspars cheek, and pulled him in for a kiss. An official, ‘we are dating now for real’ kiss.

And yeah, Linhardt said yes to the vacation in Derdriu.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for @saturnafternoon on twitter!
> 
> for commission info, go to twitter.com/fraldariusVEVO


End file.
